A Different song: Harry PotterJon Snow
by TANAY BHASKER
Summary: Harry Potter reborn as Jon Snow/Aegon Targaryen. He is reborn a wizard and help his uncle Eddard Stark rebuild the kingdom of north into a powerful and rich kingdom with aid of his magical abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jon's POV/Harry potter's POV

It was dark. It was constricting. I was feeling submerged. I don't understand how it could be. I remember going to bed after long day at Hogwarts as the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is confusing and real. And while I am at it, I couldn't help but remember my life so far.

Beginning of flashback

After the battle of Hogwarts, things were looking good yet sad. From all over the world people came to ruined Hogwarts to help rebuild the castle and many people were busy in funeral arrangements of their fallen loved ones. During this time, a letter from Gringotts came inviting me to the bank. With Billy Weasley I made my way to the bank. We were taken to the office of Bank Director Ragnorak, head of the new bank administration. There I was informed of my multi-million inheritance and the fine of 3 million charged to my account for causing death and destruction within sovereign land of the goblins. Apparently after the fall of the Ministry of Magic at the hands of the Death Eaters, somehow the Dark lord succeeded in supplanting the administration of Director Ragnuk by his puppeteers. After the fall of Dark lord in the battle of Hogwarts, there was a bloody coup against the puppeteers and he became the new Director of the Bank.

The Director informed me that several many communications had been sent by the bank inviting him to claim my inheritance since I was 11, yet I wouldn't accept it and whenever I visited bank it was only to the Trust vault. They communicated about this to Albus Dumbledore and he requested that Harry Potter be kept unaware of his inheritance till he is off age. Unfortunately being appointed as my magical guardian by the Ministry of Magic, there was nothing to be done.

Anyways I received my inheritance minus the fine, which included entire fortune of House Potter worth 132 million galleon, fortune of House Black worth 125 million galleon and fortune of house Peverell worth 70 million. After returning to Burrows from the bank, I made my decision to shift to Potter family manor. The manor was easily 3 times the size of Malfoy manor and once reinforced through my blood, several times more secure and defensive than Malfoy manor.

There I started learning as much I could about my family as possible and came to realise that with my academic performance I had been disgracing the name of my ancestors. And so I plunged myself into study. I was feeling betrayed by the actions of Albus Dumbledore and pledged to myself that Potters will never suffer again in such ways. That Potters will learn the lesson from all I have suffered that 'Absolute light will blind you and absolute darkness will also blind you. It is only in the balance between dark and light that there is sight, that there is life.'

Eventually I married Ginevra Weasley and had 3 children. With the help of the goblins I enriched the house of Potter, Black and Peverell by making good investment. At the age of 30 I gained mastery of Potions after having developed the cure for withering curse, which once had affected Albus Dumbledore. At the age of 34, I gained mastery of alchemy where I cured Lycanthrope. Instead of suppressing the virus, with help of alchemy I transformed the virus into genetic ability of shapeshifting. Now all the werewolves could become wolf shapeshifter. They don't suffer the effects of the moon nor could they infect anyone. At the age of 40 I replicated the work behind Marauder's map and improved. Now the custom made marauder's map was available to any who had extensive property. This map was purchased by all the magical schools around the world. I made a new type of remembral that could be used as the record keeping device for personal use. It essentially became a device for accounting. At the age of 41 I became a Royal phoenix animagus and at the age of 43 a black scaled green eyed Dragon animagus that breathes green fire. At the age of 45 became master of mind magic and battlemagic. I basically formulated a counter spell against Killing curse – Etherialis protegnum- meaning divine shield. At the age of 47 I formulated the cure for long exposure to cruciatus curse. This help Alice and Frankin Longbottom to remember and acknowledge their son and also Augusta Longbottom. At the age of 55 I joined Hogwarts as History professor. It truely was the ignorance of this subject that caused magical Britain to suffer this much during the time of Voldemort. At the age of 57 I became master of Runicmagic. At the age of 62, I replicated the work of Rowena Ravenclaw by imitating her work on the Room of Requirement. It had gotten devoid of the magic behind the working of the Room. At the age of 70, I succeeded Nevil Longbottom as the head of House Griffindor while Nevil became Headmaster of Hogwarts. At the age of 90, I succeeded Nevil Longbottom as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Nevil chose to go on search of new and exotic magical plants.

Teddy and Andromeda Tonks were allowed to live at Black manor. I declared Teddy as my heir of House Black. I also inherited seat in the wizengamot of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Black and the seat of the Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell. My eldest son – James Sirius Potter – succeeded me as Lord of House Peverell and my second son Albus Severus Potter as the Lord of House Potter. Jamed got sorted in house Griffendor and Albus in house Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Both are strong practitioners of Magic. My daughter – Lily Molly Potter - became Unspeakable and married Alex Longbottom, heir of House Longbottom. Wizengamot itself had been changed. Now there are two houses in wizengamot – Lord's House, the original wizengamot and the Citizen's House, a body of elected representatives from whom the Minister of Magic must have two third majority and minister himself must be member of Citizen;s Minister of Magic could be from the Lord's House but then he must a proxy for his seat in the wizengamot.

I was 103 year old when Ginny died in an accident. She was sitting in the audience when the player mistakenly hit the bludger in wrong direction and it hit Ginny in the head and she died instantly. In my fury I nearly killed the player but was restrained by Nevil who was also there. The player remained in the hospital several week and came out a unfit for playing quidditch. At 107, here I am in the dark and feeling submerged and constricted in movement.

Flashback end.

Its been sometime now in the dark and I am trying to feel out the thing constricting me. But I am still at loss as to where I am. Suddenly I am feeling severely constricted now. I know not what to do. After some gruesome struggle I could see the light. It feels like I am coming out of a cocoon and I am screaming in victory and joy. However it was not to last for long. I saw a woman holding me in her arms and covering me in a coarse bundle. I could see another woman lying on the bed covered in blood looking at me relieved and smiling. I observed everything and came to realise that I have just been born again. I could see that she had bled too much and most possibly will not survive birthing. I couldn't see a healer or a doctor. Her chances were very low. There was commotion coming from somewhere. Suddenly the door burst open and entered a man wielding a sword and wearing a leather armour suit. Horrifyingly I realised that have been born in ancient or medieval time. I was worried that he would kill my mother but he didn't. He simply sat by side of my mother and was crying. The nurse gave me into his arm and now I could hear what my mother was saying to him. She was saying, " His name is Aegon Targaryen, trueborn son of Raegar Targaryen. Please brother, keep him safe. Robert will kill him if he got to know. Promise me you will keep him safe. Promise me Ned, promise me." And he promised after which she took a sigh and smiled at me and died. I was crying at having lost my mother again. Hopefully I will have my father with me. He ordered the nurse to prepare me for the journey and gave me to him and went out. After some time we started from that place. It was too hot a place. My uncle was there with a companion. His name was Howland Reed. After few days we reached a building, which by its structure was certainly a castle. The host seemed to be hostile in his behaviour yet allowed us shelter after offering and acceptance of Salt and Bread. Some days later we left the castle on the ship. Ship appealed very good to me for it provided shelter from the hot sun. It took some time to reach a city by its appearance. But it certainly smelt a lot. There were many soldiers in the city and a lot many blood marks on the wall. We entered the castle and came in front of a behemoth holding a huge hammer who asked about Lyana. When he was informed that she had died of fever, the behemoth roared and started cursing Raegar Targaryen taking his Lyana. I came sudden realisation this was the Robert my mother wanted me to be protected. Also got to know fronm hs ranting that my father is already dead, having been killed by Robert himself in the battle. Immediately I was suspicious of my uncle's intention. Eventually he presented me to him and declared me to be his bastard son, Jon Snow. Robert laughed uproarly saying that honourable Stark sired a bastard. Soon enough there was a wedding and we left the stinking city. Thankfully, the weather was good and not too hot.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Eddard's POV

The rebellion is finally over and now I am on my way to Riverrun. Catelyn my wife and son Robb awaits me. But I am not alone for with me is my nephew Aegon Targaryen whom I have renamed Jon Snow, my bastard. Ahead of me is a long column of northern army on its journey back home to the kingdom of North. Only few days journey and we will reach Riverrun. But I am worried. Catelyn who has been raised in the ways of the Faith of Seven, will certainly consider my bastard as a product of sin and also a symbol of her dishonour. I have decided to raise Jon along with my own son and nothing will change it. Only time will tell how things will turn out in the last. Will I be able to keep Jon and my new family safe and secure them a better future or not.

Few days later

We have reached Riverrun. Atop my horse I can see Lord Hoster Tully and my wife Catelyn holding a bundle.I can see a leg and a hand protruding out of the bundle and hear faint baby giggles coming. Finally I am in front of them and disembarks from my mount. Stepping forward I greeted my goodfather and then looked expectantly at Catelyn.

She says "My Lord may I present you your son and heir." Saying this she handed me the bundle, my son. He has red hair and Tully face but grey eyes of a Stark and body of a northman. He was smiling at me. A happy child he was and a smile he got from me in return. I looked at my wife and could see she was worried. I gave her a smile and said "A Stark certainly. He has stark eyes and and northman's body. A perfect combination. He would grow to be a handsome man from whom girls will try to get affection. I am happy and satisfied."

Hearing this she was beaming with pride and happiness. But soon she was confused and looking past me. I turned and looked back to see nursemaid holding Jon. I turned and faced Catelyn and Hoster with an unreadable frozen face that every stark possessed and spoke "He is my bastard Jon Snow."

She took a good look at him and immediately disliked him. She then took Robb, looked at him and then at Jon and turned away and went inside the castle Riverrun. And I came to realise the reason for that – my bastard looked more of a Stark than my trueborn son.

After few days we left Riverrun. Catelyn is upset that I will raise Jon along with Robb at Winterfell. Over 5 week time of journey we crossed the Crossing of Twins – seat of house Frey and from there 2 weeks onwards we reached Moat Cailin. Another 3 week journey and we finally reached Winterfell – the seat of House Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon's POV

It is cold. First it was hot, then it was moderate and now it is cold. Is it some sort of a custom that a newborn baby be introduced to different climatic conditions. Opening my eyes from my slumber, I saw myself entering a castle made of gray stones. It certainly was not a well maintained castle. It needed extensive repair but still certainly a formidable castle.

People were bending their knees, congratulating my uncle on his safe return. He was giving orders to the castle servants who were eager to serve him. Well it seems that our long, strenuous journey has now come to an end. As I was looking around, I was getting a feeling that someone was staring at me. It was a boy of 11-12 years who was staring at me. Brown hair, a grim face and grey eyes. By instinct, I used mind magic on him and through leglimency came to know that he is Benjen Stark, my uncle. I also came to know that he believe himself guilty of his father's, brother's and sister's death. Apparently he knew that Lyana, my mother went with Raegar, my father willingly, something he failed to tell his father and my grandfather, Rickard Stark. I couldn't help but feel pity for him. To be burdened with such knowledge and its consequences at the young age of 10 -11 years is definitely cruel. Coming out of his mind and memory, I smiled at him and decided that I will help him overcome his psychological struggles. It took about 2 days time to settle things in winterfell after which on purpose I looked into the mind of uncle Benjen. Turns out he is planning to go to the Wall and take the oath of Night Watch. Immediately I suppressed any such intentions and suggested to further the number of starks as a compensation. Coming out of his mind I went to sleep.

Time Change – 3 years hence.

It has been 3 years since I am born as Jon Snow. Snow is the name given to the bastards of North. An interesting thing that people of this world, put to such great emphasis on bastardy. Snow in North, Rivers in Riverland, Stone in Vale, Hill in Westerland, Storm in Stormland, Flower in Reach or South, Waters in Crownland and Sand in Dorne. Stupidity and certainly wastage of time

The common tongue is called Westerosi, an andal language, native tongue is Old Tongue, used by First Men but going out of practice. There is this another language, sort of reflection of novelty amongst nobility or Big Folk, called High Valerian. However to me, Westerosi is Old English, Old Tongue is Celtic and High Valerian is Ancient Greek and I have mastered all these languages in my previous life. Currently, I am on my way to Maester's Tower on my little feets. I started walking 4 months back. Maester'sTower has wide collection of books and I am interested to know about this world and its history. Slowly I entered the tower so as to not draw attention to myself and made my way toward a book. But something unexpected happened. I am not alone.

"What are you doing Jon." Maester Luwin was right behind me.

"Um... I have questions."

"And what are they"

"Where is Winterfell in the world. Why is it cold. Who are Starks and from where they came. What is a Maester and how do you become one and many other."

He smiles at me and asked, "Do wish to learn."

And I nodded in confirmation. Ever since then he would teach me much about the world called planetos, about continent of Westeros and Essos, about First Men and the Andals, about Starks and their long history. And felt enraptured with all he told me.

End of POV

It has been months since Maester Luwin started teaching me. Obviously Catelyn didn't like it and demanded of Luwin to not teach me but he refused. He said that any child willing to learn will receive education from him. Of course the next thing to happen was the intimidation tactic against me to scare me but it didn't work. I simply employed mind magic and caused immense pain in her head as a result of me using mental pressure on her brain. A brutal but useful tactic. I was unwilling tosuffer again at the hand of Petunia like person. Ever since then she maintained distance from me. She tried her best to keep Robb away from but he has a friendly personality. Robb and I are thick as anything.

Right now I am on my way to the Godswood. For some time I have been feeling a pull toward it. I am going there to investigate the pull. The godswood is like mini dense forest. I am sure that my old friend, Nevil would have simply made godswood his home. But anyway, this pull seems to be coming from a dense grove where stands a huge tree – white bark and red leaves – a heartwood tree, a type of weirwood tree. I saw there on its branch a strange bird – a raven with three eyes. Standing before the tree and staring at the face carved, I touched the tree. The moment I touched the tree there was a great flash of light and suddenly I was elsewhere.

Dreamscape :

I found myself in a strange landscape where variety of magical and non magical plants, trees, animals and bird were present exuding power. There was this one tree that stood out, first it was tall as a skyscraper and humungus. It has a golden bark, blood red leaves and was shining white. The face however was not carved but instead was protruding outward as a real face and it was smiling at me. It was clear to me that I am facing a deity. Finding no way out, I stood in front of it.

"Hello. Who are you and where am I."

"We are Old gods, Nature and Magic and you are in something of a dreamscape. At present we are controlling this dreamscape. We are the ones who brought you here in this world to help us save this world from an ancient threat. You are born to the two embers of magic in this world – stark bloodline and valerian bloodline. You must work hard to destroy the threat. They are abomination, the walking dead who can reanimate dead bodies.

"But how am I supposed to do this. I might have control over mind magic and related abilities but that will not be enough."

"That is why we have come before you. You do possess the power of magic but need our blessing to activate your power. Only then could you access your magic core. We bless you with power of a warg, who can see through the eyes and hear through the ears of any bird and animal. From here in Winterfell, you can warg a bird or an animal anywhere in westeros. From Braavos, you can reach out as far as Volantis. We also bless you with the power of shape shifting in any animal or bird, provided you are familiar with it. And lastly we bless you with power of earth. Manipulation of earth element and plants will be within your grasp. How far you could reach is upon the level of practice you can mount upto. But we have one condition, the power over earth element must only be use in self defence or for constructive work."

"I promise that will do as told."

"We would appreciate if you plant many weirwood trees. Larger the number of weirwood trees the stronger our presence. Now you must go. Everyone in winterfell is extremely worried about you."

And just like that I find myself kneeling in front of the heartwood tree which if glowing but the glow certainly receding. Turning around I could see entire winterfell on their knees looking in awe and concern toward me. I looked down to see receding glow surrounding my body. Suddenly I realised, my life going to change – for better or worse – is yet to be seen. Slowly my uncle/father step toward me and took me into his embrace and hurried me to Maester's tower for medical check up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been three days since the Old Gods made their appearance felt. My uncle and father were terribly worried about my health. After being declared fit and healthy my maester Luwin, they – father, uncle Benjen, maester and Septa Mordane, on behalf of Lady Stark questioned me about what happened. And thus I revealed that the Old Gods are Nature and Magic. Earth, plants, animals, rocks and stone are nature and she is a female. Magic is male. Magic and nature care about the existence of the world and the balance between the nature and magic. As expected, Septa Mordane denied the existence of the old gods and accused me of devilry and blasphemy. After which father and uncle banished her way from me. Maester did raise question that magic was thought to have died with the last of the dragons to which I simply expressed my concern that if that ever happened then this world will cease to exist. Magic at the very most simply lessened his influence. After this, maester instructed me to take rest and they all departed to let me sleep. While I was sleeping, Septa Mordane felt very much offended that the smallfolk of winterfell were already calling me, a bastard of winterfell, a blessing of the Old gods and hence a true Stark. Obviously, she denied the existence of the Old gods to the first men preached Old gods to be unreal and only the Seven to be the True gods. There was much outrage after such declarations. They even demanded demolition of the newly built sept. After some efforts the smallfolk were calmed. Lord of Winterfell announced my revelations to the smallfolk to keep peace and denied declarations of septa Mordane. Septa Mordane was then restrained to her room for 3 months. No one from the Lord's family was to meet her for the stipulated time. The sept was also locked down. Now no one cared if I was a bastard, all that mattered was that I was blessed by the Old gods. Everything has become easy. I started reading as many books as possible. Even the maester did not raise any question about either my choice of book or my ability to read the content which is in differing languages. It was all stacked on the blessing of the old gods. Sometimes I did get amused look by master and uncle but definitely a worried look from father.

Lady Catelyn certainly took the change in the attitude of the people of Winterfell toward me as a threat to her own son's future as the successor of father, but after witnessing the outrage of the people against septa Mordane, she kept her opinion to herself. Despite all of this, Robb and I continue to be close friends and brothers. The news of the appearance of the Old gods spread throughout westeros. While in the south it was taken as superstition of the northerners by the southern lords, the faith certainly tried to become active and take the form of faith movement. But King Robert and Lord Arryn restrained them from any such idiocy. In the north, the news was received with enthusiasm and many lords came to visit the godswood of winterfell, despite the winter. Of course they got to know about me and welcomed me to join them in the feast. They would question me about the Old gods and I would answer as much I could. In the meantime I have been researching my powers. It was not easy but surprisingly, one thing came naturally. I could look into the memory of the weirwood tree. It proved be a great boon. I started learning about the long forgotten ancient customs of the first men and the history of the Starks. Ancient customs was something I shared with Robb after all he was the next Lord of Winterfell and we both put the knowledge of ancient customs to use and again appreciation from both the small folk and the big folks of the North. During this time, while I was looking into the memory of the tree, Bloodraven made contact with me. After through discussion with him, we made a pact. When the time would come, I will convince the northern Lords to allow the free folks to cross the wall and in exchange of this Bloodraven will act as my spymaster.

And now the marauder's map has been finally crafted. While going through it I located the hidden chambers under the first keep and the broken tower, which was connected to the crypt by a narrow tunnel. After inspecting the faint and near faded blood magic protecting the door, first I strengthened the protection around the door in the crypt and entered the tunnel. After three structural puzzles built at the end of the tunnel finally I entered the hidden chambers. It contained golds, jewels, several many bronze weapons including the ancient weapon of the Starks prior to the valerian steel, a mace known as the Fist of Winter and the winter throne of the stark kings of winterfell and then of the winter kings of the North. There was also a huge library as big as the library of Hogwarts containing scrolls, scriptures and books written in the old tongue. There was also a table upon which was kept a book. Reading through the book, I came to know that the wealth was hidden around the time of the rebellion of the Red kings of Dreadfort in alliance with Greystarks and the Barrowstarks took place. This rebellion itself was fought for the wealth of the Starks. In the book was a journal detailing the content to wealth of starks. There were 3 miilion gold coins and 700 quintal of precious gems. After measuring the weight of a gold coin, it found to be equal in weight to 3 gold dragons. Meaning there were 9 million gold dragons total. There in the book it was also mentioned that there is a huge deposit of gold in around shores and in the base of sea dragon peninsula is a huge deposit of gems. The northern mountains is rich in iron deposits and lonely mountains is rich in coal deposit. That despite having the knowledge of all this, the Starks of winterfell failed to take adwantage of these resources because of the rebellion. The rebellion destroyed the immediate cadet branches of starks who still lived in winterfell except Karlon who became the first of his line of the Karstarks. The threat that the Lannisters will pose to the safety of the western shores and nearby land, owing to the presence of gold and gems, without a stark in the west to defend it, negated any efforts by the starks. After reading this all, a plan was formed in my mind and I waited for my 4th namesday which was around the corner.

On the morning of my namesday, I asked father and uncle Benjen to meet me in the godswood. There I revealed to them my ability – to see the memory of the weirwood tree – and showed them the discussion of Brandon the Builder with the chieftains of freefolk clans about creating a kingdom with chieftains of larger clans building the castle and minor clans swearing fealty to them. It was rejected by more than half the chieftains citing that it will lead to inequality amongst the freefolks. Brandon warned that the life of a wanderer brings constraints of limited availabilty of food, shelter and clothing and eventually leading a low quality of life. Thus, over the time, it will cause freefolks to surrender their humanity and becoming savages. The discussion failed and most of them abandoned theirsupport to Brandon. They started harassing those who supported Brandon's idea. Afterwards Brandon built winterfell and also helped few other clans to build their own castle. The wisdom of both the Brandon and the chieftains came to pass as the society of north got divided into smallfolks and bigfolks while the chieftains and their clans started becoming less civilised and more a wildling. Those clans, who started becoming wildlings at the early times, have now become, the cannibals. The rest of the clans are either freefolks still or wildlings with wildlings outnumbering the freefolks now.

I also showed them a lesson imparted by Brandon the builder himself to the young generation of the starks about the true meaning of the house words of the starks – The Winter is Coming – that it revolves around three ideologies. First, hope for the best and prepare for the worst. Second, might your mightiest and third, end heralds a new beginning. That these ideologies together make a person a true survivors and a true survivor must perceive everything as they are and not as they appear to be. It is only when you reach the simple origin of everything that you become a survivor, you become a stark in spirit. Hence always be a stark by spirit, especially if you are the stark by birth. After showing all this, we came out of the memory and I told them about the hidden chamber containing the wealth of the starks, ancient weapons and a great library. I asked them to meet me next day in the morning. During the entire day, I kept playing with Robb, Smalljon Umber, Alys Karstark, Wynafryd Manderly, Hallys Hornwood and children of the smallfolk. Several many lord of the north came on my namesday, much to Catelyn's chagrin. Entire winterfell was in the festive mood. A great feast was organised in the dinner. Next day as requested, father, uncle Benjen and I gathered early in the morning at godswood from where we went to the crypt and to the hidden door that opens in the tunnel leading to the hidden chamber.

Once inside the chamber, vast riches of the starks was first to be sighted, then the weapons room and then the library.

Eddard: I cannot believe that the starks were so rich. I wonder why it was hidden.

Benjen: Treasure as vast as this certainly needed to be kept hidden from the thieves and the conspirators. But how did they lost the knowledge of this place.

Eddard: Maybe one of our ancestor died suddenly without being able to sharing the secret with his successor.

Jon: If we read the book kept on the table, we will come to know that the treasure was hidden inthe first place because of the last Bolton rebellion which doomed the Greystarks and the Barrowstarks, who themselves rebelled to gain hold of the stark treasure.

Eddard: And now that we have found this treasure, what should we do with it. Forget about it. This treasure can change a lot many things for the starks and the north.

Benjen: And risk another rebellion of the Boltons, this close to Robert's rebellion. It will be a folly and will certainly doom the starks.

Jon: I have a solution. I have measured the weight of the gold coins which is equal to 3 gold dragons. With there being 3 million gold coins as stated in the book will mean that its present value is 9million gold dragons. What if we take a loan of 3 million gold dragons, then there will be no reason for the Boltons or anyone to rebel against us. It is stated in the book that the region west of last river in the west and the stony shores is rich in gold deposits and the base of the sea dragon peninsula is rich in gems deposit. What if uncle Benjen is given the said territory, then there will be a stark in the west to protect the lands from the Lannisters who may not like for anyone other than themselves to possess gold deposits. With Cersie Lannister now being Queen Cersie, Tywin Lannister is bound to make attempt on the gold deposits in the north, atleast once his grandon becomes the king. And once the prince is old enough, Robert Baratheon will become expendable and Tywin will become the new hand of the king. Whether Lord Arryn lives or not after Robert Baratheon is another issue.

It will be best that we tell no one that there is gold or gems in the region. Uncle Benjen could build a strong fortress in the west and northern fleet in the sunset sea to defend the shores. As long as the fleets are under a stark, king Robert is not going to raise an issue out of it. Also there is a possibility that ironborns might rebel against the Iron throne, now that the Targaryens have been disposed off. Last time they rebelled when it was confirmed that the last of the dragons have died. The northern fleet in the west will be needed.

Benjen: Glovers and Mormonts might be opposed to it. They would have much to gain from sea dragon peninsula which is very near to their holdings. They will feel alienated and cheated of their chance to prosperity. Perhaps if we give upper half of the sea dragon peninsula to the Mormonts and lower half to the Glover, then it will be much appreciated.

Jon: Agreed as long as it is the main branch of the Mormonts who settle on the mainland. They will be instructed to build a port city at sea dragon point which will also serve as base of great northern fleet in the west. Only once we have built our stronghold in the west that we announce discovery of gold and gems. We can ask the Mormonts and the Glovers to first secure the territory before mining in the region.

Eddard: This is not going to be easy. To use the debt amount to build stronghold do not seem to be a good solution.

Jon: I have a plan. I say that we invest 1 million gold dragon of the debt amount to invest into business. 500 thousand gold dragon for business with Westeros and remaining 500 thousand gold dragon forbusiness in Essos. We will make Manderly, iron bank and the company of rose as our trading partner in Essos and southern nobility as partners in westeros. Of the remaing 2 million of the gold dragon of the debt, we use 1 million gold dragon to construct extensive road system connecting seat of high lords of north, dams, bridges to help easy transportation of goods. We will also hire healers, educators, smithers and record keepers from essos to help things in the north. 400 thousand gold dragon will given to uncle to build holdfast, 200 thousand to Mormomts and Glovers each to build holdfast to defend peninsula. 200 thousand gold dragon will be given to the Manderlys to construct harbour to build ships in an industrious manner. We can sell well built and furnished ships to merchants or start shipping business.

The discussion continued and finally proper plan was formulated. It was decided that North will begin Lumber business, where trees will be cut from the wolfswood, karwood and the hornwoods. For each tree cut down, 7 trees will be planted of which 3 will be the weirwood trees. Lumber business will start woodcrafting business, paper business and ultimately shipping and shipbuilding industry. Several ponds and canals will be built for fisheries. Small inland port on the canals will be built to facilitate even safer transportation. Rearing of animals like horse, rabbits, cattle, chiken,sheep and hounds will help in boosting leather, meat, wool and milk product industry.

Father discussed with Lord Manderly of the possibility of loan from the Iron Bank. Eventually father left to Braavos with Lord Manderly and negotiated a loan of 3 million gold dragon. He also made contact with the leader of the company of Rose to help in the business in Essos and made them a partner. Finally things started from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been 5 years since father secured a loan of 3 million gold dragon. Lord Manderly proved most helpful in our initiatives. Around this time I also freely used mind magic to give mental suggestion to father and uncle. I suggested to my father that a survey be conducted of the territory where marsh land meet hard compact land of north to see if a huge canal could be constructed linking river Fever with Bite. To uncle Benjen I suggested him that the mountain clans of Northern mountain clans be brought within fold on promises of mutual respect, mutual gain and mutual protection. Furthermore they are not to be asked to bend knee but only swear fealty. The same could be done with the mountain clans of the Lonely mountain. As a consequence of these suggestions, father hired a surveyor and uncle Benjen started negotiations with the mountain clans. The task with the mountain clan was not easy but it definitely bore fruits, some expected and some unexpected.

During the negotiations, uncle Benjen had to travel much between Winterfell, Northern mountains and the Lonely mountains. Often he would cross through the Last Hearth. There the sister of Lord Greatjon Umber – Darcy Umber – who was of the same age of uncle Benjen, would find uncle Benjen suitable for her. The same was true for uncle Benjen. He started courting Darcy with Lord Umber's and father's approval. Around this time, lady Dracy got abducted by wildlings, to be sacrificed to the Cold gods. Bloodraven informed me through our connection with the weirwood tree. Immediately I informed father about it. He immediately sent raven to last hearth and I sent my own raven to uncle Benjen in the Northern mountain. I essentially took over the mind of my raven and sent it directly to uncle Benjen. Uncle Benjen with the aid of the mountain clans blocked the path of the wildlings moving toward the wall while Lord Umber was hard on their trail. All but one wildling was captured to be brought to winterfell. Rest were disposed of. Their party came to winterfell. There with father's permission I looked into the mind of the wildling and came to know that they were taking Darcy to be sacrificed. Then in the godswood, the wildling was executed before the Old gods. In the presence of Lord Umber I informed father and uncle that the Cold gods are none other than the White Walkers. I informed them that they are the true reason why the Old gods blessed me. As evidence, I asked Lord Umber to find an old relic, a stone – back opal - give to the first of the line of Umbers. If that black opal has changed its colour to bluish white, then it is an evidence that the White walkers are coming.

Lord Umber returned to Last Hearth to search for the stone. Soon afterward I called upon father and uncle to the godswood. Through the weirwood tree and with aid of Bloodraven, I showed to them the creation of White walkers by the children of forest, correctly called the earthsingers. I as well revealed to them that the White walkes are actually Stark siblings, who during the time of conflict between the first men and the earthsingers, were ambushed. They were first killed and then resurrected them as white walker. It was a folly. This procedure gave the white walkes the ability to raise the dead, which was not the plan of the earthsingers. The eldest of the stark sibling became the Long Night. However the youngest of the stark sibling was not with his brothers when they were ambushed. The white walkers tried their best to bring the youngest brother within their folds but the youngest brother realised that his elder brothers have become monsters. And so he rejected them. Often they tried to kill him. Once they became near successful but the earthsingers came to his rescue. Many of the earthsingers died protecting him. This brother eventually fell in love with an earthsinger, who gave birth to the Hero of the legend. This hero ultimately gave sacrifice here before this very weirwood tree. His sacrifice destroyed the vast army of the enemy and forced the white walkers to flee to the land of always winter where they survived through deep slumber. The hero was none other than the father of Brandon the Builder. What with the presence of magic lessened, the magic keeping them in slumber weakened and they woke up. They are very patient in their planning. They are also the reason why the words of house Stark is 'winter is coming'. After hearing all this father and uncle were very much worried. I informed them that by the next winter, they will be on the wall. It was decided by father that I will not reveal this information until such a time that they deem fit.

After returning to Last Hearth Lord Stark searched the entire place for the stone. It was found in a secret hidden room and it was bluish white. Through raven he informed father about the existence and colour of the stone. Father urged him to keep silence and proposed marriage of uncle Benjen to lady Darcy. In the meanwhile the surveyor submitted his report that the canal could be built connecting river Fever with the Bite. With aid of Lord Manderly, an expedition to find winter crops and marsh crop had been sent out to westeros and essos separately. Final plans for economic rejuvenation of north had also been finalised. Maester Luwin helped with formulation of plan for political unification of north .Treaty with mountain clans had also been finalised and clans of Lonely mountains and Northern mountains were brought into folds. 2 years had already passed since my 4th namesday and now father and uncle were awaiting the last winterfeast. All the lords of north were invited.

The Lords started coming to winterfell for the feast. Lord Mormont and Lord Glover were informed of the presence of the gems in sea dragon peninsula and also the decision to divide the peninsula into halves upper half to be given to the main branch of Mormonts, who will build a port city which will also act as a prime stronghold of the northern fleets in the west. And the lower half to be given to the cadet branch of the Glovers, who will be allowed to build a stronghold to protect the mining colonies from Ironborns and the Lannisters. Mining was to be begun only after fortification of the region. Until then not a single word of gems will be uttered, as the spies of south might actually report to the southern lord.

Chieftains of Northern mountains were informed of the presence of the huge deposit of Iron in their mountain and proposal to start mining colonies was discussed and finalised. Chieftains of Lonely mountains were informed of the presence of huge seposit of coal in their mountain. Proposal of mining colonies were discussed and finalised. To Lord Howland Reed, proposal of construction of canal connecting river fewer and bite was discussed. The Reeds were to be given the right to build a stronghold on the mouth of the canal and that Moat Cailin will also be built by the Starks.

Lord Dustin was informed of the presence of Dustins in the company of Rose and it was suggested that Lady Barbery Dustin, good daughter( daughter in law) of Lord Dustin could be married to one of these Dustins to secure Dutin family bloodline. Lord Dustin who had lost his only son and child in the rebellion against Targaryens was more than happy about the prospects of continuing the bloodline. Lord Horwood was to be given the east coast to build port city and lord Karstark was to be given Skagos and the nearby islands. During the feast father announced to all the gathered lords and the chieftains that Uncle Benjen will be married to lady Darcy next day in the godswood. That I will preside upon the wedding and help the couple get the blessing of the Old gods literally. It was also announced that uncle Benjen will be given the land of stony shores up to the last river in the west and territory south of sea dragon peninsula. The Mormonts to get Upper half of sea dragon peninsula and will build a port city at sea dragon point. Glovers to get lower half and will be allowed to build an another fortress. Karstarks will be allowed to conquer Skagos and nearby islands from the clans present there who had for centuries defied the authority of the Starks of Winterfell despite taking oath of fealty and are raiding lands of Karstarks. These clans are to be destroyed stem and roots. The islands will then belong to the cadet branch of Karstarks. The younger brother of Lord Hornwood was declared lord of East point, land south of the Bolton lands, east of Hornwood land and north of flint land of the Widow watch. Manderlys, Lockes, Flints of Widow watch and Lord of Ramsgate were allowed to build trading fleets and the northern fleets. Mormonts, uncle Benjen and Flints of flint's fingers were also allowed to build northern fleets. Warning was also given against possible attack of the ironborns on the west coast which could also be part of possible Greyjoy rebellion. It was declared that a canal will be built to connect Bite with river Fewer to create an alternate route for the ships to reach sunset sea. The Reeds to control and protect the mouth of the canal on the Bite and the Starks to build Moat Cailin to protect the mouth of river Fever. This will reduce the significance of the Crossing of Twins and make Seaguard our essential business ally and entry point for goods in the south. Moat Cailin will become main entry point for goods in the North.

It was declared that Starks of Winterfell, Cerwyns, Tallharts, Umbers, Karstarks, Hornwoods and Reeds to start Lumber business. They will start cutting trees from the nearby forests to help woodcraft industry, paper industry, ship building industry and logging industry (to be used in construction furnishings). It was instructed that for every tree that will be cut, 7 trees will be planted and nurtured. Of these 7 trees, 3 will be weirwood trees. This way after 15 years there will be no need to cut down anymore trees from the ancient forest. The trees so planted could then be harvested using the same process. This way there will be no shortage of wood for future generations and for the First men to plant trees and weirwood trees should be nothing less than worshipping of the Old gods. It was also announced that soon enough mining colonies in Northern mountains and Lonely mountains will be started to facilitate iron and steel industry in the north. The northern nobility and mountain clans were requested to practice animal husbandry. Incentive would be given for the purpose. Poultry farms and fishing ponds to be constructed. Cattles rearing, horse rearing, rabbit rearing, hound rearing and sheep rearing to help immensely the economy of north. Emphasis on production of milk products will be given. Meat and leather industry to be expanded. Supply of ice in the south and essos during summer should bring more income. It was also revealed that some of the winter crops from essos and westeros as well as march crops have also been brought to be cultivated in the north during the summer. This would lessen the dependence of north on the south for food.

When questioned about the money needed to fund all these business and industry, it was revealed that the Starks have taken loan of 3 million gold dragons from the Iron Bank. Everyone was shocked at this. The Mormonts and Glovers tried to return the gold given to them to build strongholds but were declined. It was stressed that the west coast is extremely exposed to ironborn or southern invasion from the sea. Plans about the utilisation of the debt amount was also shared.

Next morning uncle Benjen and Lady Darcy got married in front of the weirwood trees. A small wound on the right palm of lady Darcy and on the left palm of uncle Benjen was inflicted and the wounded palms were entwined into folding of palms before the gods. The oaths were recited while allowing the blood to pool at the root of the weirwood tree. Soon enough when the oath was complete, the tree started glowing and the glow surrounded uncle Benjen and lady Darcy. The wounds got heeled with a warning by the old gods ringing in the ear of the couple to not to violate the oath or they will be struck down. After the ceremony, on my suggestion, the couple was left alone in the godswood, gate to the godswood sealed, so that the couple could consummate their marriage at root of the Weirwood tree, to be blessed with a child.

Winter was near its end. Within next three year Lord Karstark led his forces on Skagos and nearby islands. Soon all the islands was conquered. The clans living there were destroyed completely. Father made trip with Lord Manderly to Braavos and met with the Sea Lord of Braavos to make him partner in the construction of the great canal. Sealord of Braavos agreed to fund the construction if no fees is taken from his ships and nominal fees from the ships of Braavos which was agreed upon by the Starks. Extensive business operations were carried out in Essos. Iron bank provided guidance to lucrative business and industries in Essos and Westeros. Stark stronghold on the blazewater bay was named Winterguard was now under construction. Mining colonies in the mountains were now producing iron ore and coal. Industries were underway.

In the meantime, I had devoted my time to design iron seed drill ploughs, harvester blade and grinding machine. In the Northern mountains, cocoa seed and coffee seed were found and in the Lonely mountains, tea plants were discovered. The mountain clans were encouraged to start producing beverages. Lord Dustin had started vineyard in Barrowland and started producing vodka, rhum, beer, tequila and champaign on my mental suggestion. Soon enough we were exporting beverages in the south and essos which was finding preference over the arbour wine. Chocolate bars and cakes were finding immense popularity. Discovery of quartz and other glassmaking minerals in huge deposit in the shepherds's hill and in the mountain near the Tallhart land helped start Glass industry

When I was 7 nameday old my designs were purchased by the Iron bank for total 2 million gold dragon. I million gold dragon was given to uncle Benjen to build Winterguard and port city and remaining 1 million was given to iron bank as settlement of Debt by 1 million. By the time the Greyjoys rebelled, Winterguard had 1 massive curtain wall, 1 out of 2 defensive wall and a massive keep. The port city of the Starks, named Wolfbay had 1 huge curtain wall to defence it and the harbour. The Westpoint, the new stronghold of the Mormonts was near ready. The Mandelys had helped Flints of Flint Fingers, Benjen Seastark of Winterguard, Mormonts of West point and the Glovers of the Deepwood Motte to build harbour for construction of Northern fleets in the sunset sea. There was sizeable Northern fleet to protect the western shores of North as well as the bite and Winter Island, formerly known as skagos and nearby islands. North was gaining wealth through its business and trading fleets. The North was on the rise. Also 4 years prior to Greyjoy rebellion, a mental suggestion was given by me to father to hire warriors from Essos to train the northern version of knights – Guardians of North – only that they were all under the command of the Lord commander and were responsible for keeping lawbreakers on leash in the vast countyside of north in the time of peace and to protect the northern bloodline from its extermination. This group proved most helpful in the Greyjoy rebellion.


End file.
